From friends to lovers
by spashley08
Summary: This story is about how a beautiful friendship between two girls turned into an amazing love life. Hermione/Ginny Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is my first fanfic since my Bella and Alice story New School, New Issues, New Discoveries. I completely lost inspiration on that story but I now have the inspiration to write this story which I really like how this first chapter is going. I give my respectful props to my friend EiSeL who proofreads all my things.

**I also do not own anything. Disclaimer and all Characters from Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Rated M (for future chapters)**

**Chapter 1: The First Time**

Ginny's POV

I never thought that things would end up like this, me liking her. The know-it-all book worm and me the amazing Quidditch player. I've always known that I was gay. But to fall for her was something I never thought I would end up doing. I guess somewhere in between all our laughing and hugs of our friendship I fell in love with the most brilliant witch of our time. I think it all started before the beginning of my 4th year at Hogwarts. She stayed the summer with us and it seemed like she was flirting with me too. We were outside at my favorite spot by the river and we were both leaning against the tree. Hermione was reading_ Hogwarts: a History _for about the hundredth time and I was looking up at the sky doing some thinking about my break up I just had with Luna Lovegood. Luna just wasn't the person I wanted anymore. She had changed since we started dating and I absolutely hated who she had become so I ended it quickly before it got worse. Then out of nowhere I realize someone is straddling my legs.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hermione what are you doing"

"Just wondering what you're thinking about?"

"Why are you straddling me is what I'm thinking about now"

"Well I knew it would get your attention, plus there are other reasons"

Then Hermione gets up and runs down to the river and sits on the edge of it.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's when I fell in love with Hermione Granger. My best friend who knew everything about my past relationships, and my life.

Hermione's POV

One thing I know for sure is that I am in love with someone that I never thought I would be in love with. I remember the day that I realized that I had fallen for her. We were down by the river and we were leaning against Ginny's favorite tree. I was reading _Hogwarts: a History _for the hundredth time and Ginny was looking at the sky. She looked so beautiful and I just needed to be in between her and that sky. One thing that Ginny didn't know about me was that I was gay. I kept that a secret because everyone thought that Ron and I would hit it off and would end up married with many, many kids. But that thought to me was just plan repulsive. The one I wanted to have children and a future with was a different redhead with freckles. I knew Ginny and Luna had just broken up because I am Ginny's best friend and she told me basically everything. So I thought "Come on Hermione do it before she is taken again. Tell her how you feel about her." So I got up and straddled her.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione what are you doing"

"Just wondering what you're thinking about"

"Why are you straddling me is what I'm thinking now"

"Well I knew it would get your attention, plus other reasons"

Then I got up and started running down to the river with my face beat red and tears running from my eyes. I sat on the edge of the water and waited for my best friend to come down here because I knew she would.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's when I knew all I wanted was to be in love with my best friend Ginny Wesley. The only girl that knew everything about me in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just so everyone knows Chapter One was one big flash back now is where the real story begins. I hope you love it.

Rated M (for future chapters)

Chapter 2: The Burrow

Hermione POV:

I was at home packing and getting really excited to see my best friend in this whole wide world: Ginny Wesley. To most people I was a normal teenage girl, but to me a secret no one knows was that I'm gay. I always knew that Ginny was even before she told me. It's something that everyone that is gay can tell about others. Once Ginny told me I started thinking about all my dreams that I had about her and all the things I thought about when I was around her. When Ginny started dating Luna Lovegood I died inside whenever I was around them. Luna looked at Ginny like she was the world. Then all of a sudden the happy couple wasn't so happy anymore. Ginny started avoiding Luna and then the next thing everyone knew the couple was broken up. Yes, I know what you all must be thinking. I'm the older witch that can't tell anyone (not even my best friend) that I'm gay but Ginny can be so out and about of her sexuality. I finally snapped out of it when I heard Mr. Wesley downstairs in my house. I jumped up excitedly and started carrying my trunk and Crookshanks cage down to the living room. Mr. Wesley smiled at me, "Are you ready to go Hermione?" "I am so ready to be back to Hogwarts and your house", I say while smiling. We always traveled by port key back to the Burrow. That (besides flying) is one of my least favorite things in the Wizarding World. The port key wasn't what was on her mind though. It was what would be waiting for her on the other side of that key.

Ginny POV:

It was just minutes until my love and best friend Hermione Granger was to arrive. I was upstairs cleaning my room. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. The last time I saw her was at the End of the Year Fest at the end of my 4th year. That was the night I fell in love with my best friend. We were talking about the future and what is in store and I knew that something inside of me had fallen for this brown hair and brown-eyed beauty. During the entire summer I have been waiting for her to come here and for me to tell her my feelings, but one thing was that Hermione was purely straight, plus my brother had the biggest crush on her ever. He told us over the summer that he can't wait until he asks Hermione out. I gagged every time he said that. Then I would go outside and fly my broom high above the clouds to get away from hormonal Ron. After I picked up the last of my clothes I looked over my room and smiled at how clean and neat it was. Then I heard the door and the beautiful voice of my best friend. I booked it downstairs and tackled her to the floor. "I'm glad to see you to Ginny", she says with the sexiest smile ever. "I missed you so damn much Hermione Granger, why the heck didn't you write me?" I stood up and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't have time cause I did some work for my parents over the summer, but I'm here for you now." "Good" I grab her trunk and lift it unto my shoulder and start walking to my room. "When did you get so strong Gin?" "Oh I worked out a lot over the summer. I did it for Quidditch cause I want to do my best this year" I drop Hermione's things on my floor and I lean against the wall. Hermione then walks up to me and shuts the door beside us and said, "You know Gin you already are the best player for your year, and probably in Hogwarts besides Harry but that's Harry he doesn't count." I smile and somewhat blush at the comment, "I know 'Mione, but I feel like I can still improve on it more." She moves a piece of my hair out of my face and leaves her hand on my neck. I started to melt right there on the spot and then she looks straight into my eyes and says, "We need to talk Gin."

Hermione POV:

I can't believe was about to do this but when she attacked me at the door I knew I wanted to tell her tonight about how I felt and that I am actually gay. When I moved her hair out of her face I knew she was frozen to the spot. One thing about Ginny is she wears her emotions on her sleeves if you are extremely close to her. "I think maybe we should sit Ginny." "I like leaning against the wall though Hermione." "Ok, well I'm just going to do this instead of talking and then we could possibly talk." I leaned in and was immediately met with her lips and I felt her hands on my hips. Right then fireworks started going off in my head, and nothing was in this world but Ginny and me. When we pulled away to catch up on our breathing, I laid my forehead against hers and smiled while looking into her beautiful eyes. "So I'm guessing we don't need to talk then that our feelings our mutual." "Oh my gosh Hermione I had no idea that you were gay let alone even liked me of all people." "Ginny Minerva Wesley, you are the only person in this whole wide world that I like. I've fallen for you ever since the beginning of your 4th year." When I saw her face light up, I kissed her softly on her lips and then pulled away. "I do have something to say though 'Mione." I moved my hand across her face and smiled. "That would be what love?" Ginny started giggling, "Ronald will never like that I just kissed the girl that he has fallen for and has wet dreams about" I looked at her with my jaw dropping and started giggling like crazy.

Ginny POV:

I watched as Hermione giggled like crazy from my comment. "Hermione, I'm being serious. He told all of us over the summer that he was going to ask you out the minute he sees you." She stopped laughing and looked at me. "Well I guess another red-head just stole my heart and she's never going to lose it." I smiled the biggest smile ever and replied, "Who exactly is this girl? Do I need to kick her ass for taking you from me?" She giggled and started kissing me again. I moved my hands down to her hips and around to her butt and pushed up gently. When she moaned into the kiss I flipped us around and pushed her against the wall and locked the door beside us. While I did that she casted a spell so no one could hear us. I started kissing along her neck and I moved my hands to her hips again. Right then I heard mom yelling from the kitchen. "Ginny, Hermione supper is ready please come down here right now." I sigh and lay my head against the wall next to Hermione. "My mother is such a damn cock blocker." She giggled and started nibbling on my ear. "'Mione, don't please…..that's my spot and its dinner time" I moaned against shoulder. "Sorry," she said "and that is a preview for later Miss Ginny Wesley." I look at her and start imagining my dreams. "Since when did you get so sexual Miss Hermione Granger?" She kissed me softly before unlocking the door. "The day I fell for you Ginny."

So I know that I just basically made a cock blocker for all those people that are into all of the sexual stories I am sorry. There is more to come. Trust me.

Reviews are appreciated and are wanted so I can know what I need to do better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I know it's been forever since I have added to this story but I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to do so. But now after rereading it I am going to continue with an idea that just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

Rated M (for future chapters)

Chapter 3: Dinner and Ron finding the truth out

Hermione POV:

I couldn't believe all that had just happened between Ginny and I in her room just then. Though Mrs. Wesley was being a cock blocker I wanted everything to be magical between us. When we walked out of Ginny's room and down those stairs you could tell that Ginny and I were glowing. We got downstairs and I saw Harry and Ron I was happy to be back at the burrow with my friends. Ron started giving me weird looks throughout dinner and then I knew exactly what Ginny had been telling me up in her bedroom. I sat there thinking that this was going to be a long and difficult time of staying here before we go back to Hogwarts. I took my seat across from Ron and Harry but beside Ginny. Mrs. Wesley served us dinner and started to talk to Fred and George about their joke shop while Mr. Wesley talked to Harry about the muggle world like always. Mrs. Wesley woke me from my zoning out when she said, "So Hermione how was your summer." "Oh it was great Mrs. Wesley, I helped my parents out a lot at the office to get some spare money to spend in the Muggle world." "Well that is lovely Hermione, I'm glad you could come stay before school started. Ginny and Ron both have been talking about you all summer." With that both of the red-headed Wesley children that were into Hermione started blushing and Hermione put her hand on Ginny's knee which earned an extra blush. "I'm glad that I could too Mrs. Wesley." With that everyone went back to eating their dinner until Harry and Ron decided to challenge Fred and George to a match of Quidditch. Ginny then leaned over and said, "Do you wanna go and sit out by the tree?" I smiled and shook my head and with that dinner was over and everyone went about with what they said they were doing.

Ginny POV:

My heart started pulsing when Hermione put her hand on my knee while talking to my mom. I almost ended up choking on my food at that point. Then when the boys announced their challenge I instantly took this as a moment to sit and talk with Hermione at my favorite spot. I took that next step and leaned over and said, "Do you wanna go and sit out by the tree?" When she smiled I almost melted and she shook her head and I stood up and said good bye to dinner and hello to my life.

Ron POV:

So I sat across from the most beautiful woman in the world during dinner and all I could do was eat and stare at her. I kept replaying how I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Then I decided to challenge Harry to a match of Quidditch to be able to ask Hermione outside if she would be my girlfriend instead of asking in front of my parents.

Harry POV:

Ron was such an idiot. I've secretly known Hermione's gay since she found out. I have never told her because I didn't want her to think that I was outing her. Ginny on the other hand has been openly gay for as long as Hermione has known she's gay. When I saw those two walk downstairs smiling I knew they had finally figured out that they like each other and I didn't need to hear Hermione tell Ron she was interested in another person but I humored Ron and decided to play Quidditch anyways.

Hermione POV:

I knew exactly what was about to happen outside but I wasn't ready for it. As soon as I stepped outside Ron stopped me. "Hermione would you mind coming over here with me so I can talk to you?" I looked at him like seriously do you not know I'm gay and into your sister, so I decided to humor him. "Sure, Ronald." So I stepped over there with him and watched him build up the courage in his mind. "`Mione, I've liked you for awhile and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." I had to hold back a laugh before I answered him. "Um, Ronald I actually am interested in someone else, so I cannot accept your offer. I'm sorry."

Ron POV:

I was so crushed. "What do you mean you are interested in someone else?" That's when my whole world started to fall apart.

Hermione POV:

I needed to tell him exactly why I couldn't be with him. "Ron, I'm gay. I'm into girls that's why I'm interested in someone else." When I saw the look on his face I knew that he had finally put two and two together. "It's my sister isn't it?" I mean I couldn't lie to the poor heartbroken boy so I just flat out told him. "Yes." "Hermione, Why?" I just looked at him and said. "I'm not sure but please excuse me I have to meet someone very special at her favorite tree." And with a smile I left him there just completely lost to walk to his sister. I sat down next to Ginny while she asked me, "He asked you out but you rejected him." "Yes, but that's not all." Ginny looked away from the river and over at me. "What do you mean?" I just giggled and took her hand and ran my finger around the lines of her palm. "I told him I wasn't interested because I'm gay and in love with his sister." At that point her mouth dropped open and she tackled me to the ground. She straddled my stomach and put both her hands by my head. "You really told him that." "Well he got the part of it being you but when I told him I'm into girls, that I'm interested in him, he just put two & two together and knew it was you." She smiled so big that it made me feel at peace for the first time in 7 years. "Hermione?" "Yea, Gin?" Right then my heart started racing because she leaned down and kissed me slowly but passionately. After the kiss was broken she said the most amazing four words ever. "I love you too."

A/N: So I'm in college now and it's going to be really hard to update but as inspiration hits me I will try to update. I have break coming up and then human verse zombies match then finals then another break so it's going to be kind of insane so the updates will come. Give me some ideas as to where you would like the story to go.

REVIEWS=LOVE


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I haven't updated in awhile and I have just felt the need to do so now. I hope you all enjoy it.

Rated M (for future chapters)

Chapter 4:

A/N 2: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. J.K. Rowling owns this all!

Ron's POV:

So I just got my heart smashed by the love of my life. I just can't believe that the girl I fell in love with is actually gay and into my sister for that matter! I see Harry walk up to me and just put his hand on my shoulder. "Bro, you had to of seen this coming. Hermione has never been interested into guys." I look up at Harry. "Yea, I know but I thought it was because she wanted to be with me so she was turning all of the other guys down." "Let's go play quidditch Ron. It will help you out of your funk."

Hermione POV:

So I was enjoying my time down by the river with Ginny. After revealing our love to each other I sat up and leaned against the tree and pulled Ginny into me and wrapping my arms around her waist. I laid my head on her shoulder and nuzzled my face into her neck. I could feel her relax into my body and I was totally enjoying it. Then I heard her sweet voice whispering to me. "Hermione, I love you and I haven't been this happy in my whole life." I kiss her neck softly. "I feel the same way baby."

Ginny POV:

I was totally enjoying my time with Hermione in my favorite spot in my yard. But I could totally tell that Ronald was pissed because he kept staring down at us while he was playing Quidditch therefore he kept getting hit by the bludger. "Mione?" "Yes love" "Ron keeps staring at you from the sky and he is getting beat up pretty bad by the bludger." Hermione looked up and started laughing and I smiled because her laugh was the most amazing thing ever plus she was laughing at my brother's pain. I couldn't believe that this amazing girl was actually mine and that she chose me over my brother who was extremely pissed off. I watched him fly down to us and as he did I stood up to stand between him and Hermione. "What do you want Ron" I said as he landed. "I would like to talk to Hermione alone if you don't mind." I looked over at Hermione and she shook her head yes so I walked over to Harry to have a word with him. "How come Ron can't take the news as good as you are?" "I think it's because he feels like he has failed as a guy and doesn't want people to make fun of him at school for the only girl he has ever liked and that people think he is dating to have been gay this entire time." I looked at Hermione and Ron to make sure Ron wasn't trying anything with my girlfriend. "Wait Harry did you say the girl he is dating?" "Yea he told everyone at school that him and her were dating and people believed him cause they were always together" That's when Ginny Wesley snapped. She walked up to her brother and punched him in the ribs and walked off to her bedroom to wait for the punishment from her mom but more importantly Hermione.


End file.
